Pyramid Butterflyfish
The Pyramid Butterflyfish is a common type of coral-reef fish that swims in schools. It appears in both and . In-Game Description ''Endless Ocean'' ”These colorful fish have narrow elliptical bodies and conical mouths. They are colored in a variety of browns, yellows, and whites and can be seen in Manoa Lai year-round. These fish have rare feeding habits among butterflyfish, as they use the thread-like teeth in their small mouths to eat plankton. Most of these fish survive by eating coral. Like other animals that feed on plankton, these fish have special comb-like sections known as gill rakers inside their gills. These enable the fish to filter food from the water, which is then expelled though the gills.” ''Endless Ocean: Blue World'' "These, brown, yellow and white fish gather around coral reefs and feed on floating plankton." [ Separation ] "Plankton-eating fish have a comb-like structure in their gills that lets them filter out only the plankton from the water they take into their mouth. This lets them feed without even swallowing too much water." Location Groups of pyramid butterflyfish can be seen almost everywhere in the Manoa Lai Sea year-round, true to their in-game description. However, they are the easiest to find in northeastern Manoa Lai, mostly around areas like the Coral Forest, Lagoon, and Blue Holes. These small fish are seen in multiple areas, with extensive populations in each. Firstly, they can be found in Gatama Atoll, practically everywhere - they aren't hard to miss, but are notably thick in the Atoll Gate area. Secondly, they can be found in the Zahhab Region, around coordinates D-2, C/E-3, B/C-4, C-6, and B/C-7 - this includes the Coral Valley, and places close to the Mushroom Rock and Aquarius Corner landmarks, as well as nearby the Long Fissure. Behavior Pyramid butterflyfish swim about in slow-moving schools. They seem to like being fed or petted, and the player can get their trivia information by taking a picture of them. Notes * There is a close relative of this fish that also appears in both games - the black pyramid butterflyfish, also called the brown-and-white butterflyfish. Real-Life Information * This species, though considered nowhere near endangered or threatened, mostly eats plankton. This means that climate change and global warming, while killing plankton and other marine microorganisms, indirectly threatens this fish and other planktivores like it. * While this fish's family, ''Chaetodontidae, ''is primarily used to designate butterflyfish, coralfish and bannerfish are also included. That means that species like the singular bannerfish are in the same family as the pyramid butterflyfish. ** While butterflyfish are an extensive family, their fossil record is comparatively small; this is because their preferred habitat is coral reefs, which means that their remains don't have time to fossilize due to being dispersed by scavengers or overgrown by coral. Any fossils that do form are likely to be victims of erosion. Gallery Pyramid Butterflyfish 2.png Pyramid Butterflyfish RL 2.jpg Pyramid Butterflyfish RL 3.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Schools of Fish Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Zahhab Region Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Butterflyfish Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Private Reef Category:Private Reef Creatures Category:Endless Ocean